oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuka Hiratsuka
Shizuka Hiratsuka is Hachiman's teacher, who serves as his future's advisor/counselor and the consultant for the Service Club. Her subject is Japanese language.She is a home room teacher of class 2F. Appearance Shizuka is a fairly tall, busty woman. She has long, black hair that reaches her shins that sticks out at her neck and falls over her shoulders, and purple eyes. She is seen wearing a knee length white jacket similar to a scientist's, a black vest, and black pants with a brown belt. Underneath her vest is presumably a dress shirt, and a loosely worn short maroon tie. In the light novels, her tie is longer and is black, and her belt is grey. Personality Hiratsuka is a friendly and responsible teacher who believes in the future of her students.She is a smoker. She is quite wise and hands out good advice when its needed (this is especially seen when she tells Hachiman that he doesn't have to get hurt to help other people). She is very sensitive about her age and single status,She's quite worried about the prospect of not being able to get married.And often shows sign of regretting it .Now that she's a late Christmas cake, according to the story. (In Japan, there is a stereotype about how women over 25 are too old for marriage. Like a Christmas cake, you only want to eat it on the twenty five.) And she seems quite agitated or sad, when her age or lack of marriage is mentioned . She is often prone to quoting or copying scenes from popular shōnen manga as shown when she proposed battle royale contest for yukino and hachiman As shown by the mails she sent to Hachiman, she is probably as insecure as him.She also shows her crafty side by tricking hachiman to come to the Chiba village camp.She also shows her motherly nature.Despite her age,She enjoy playing with her students and have fun by watching their interaction. Abilities She is said to be excellent in martial arts as mentioned in light novel which is shown by her way of throwing a devastating punch and kick on hachiman, some times her clutches of his skull is described as an iron holds by hachiman. She can also play guitar. In accordance to her profession, she is also an excellent teacher and adviser,which is seen throughout the series.She is quiet an observant which can be demonstrated by her ability to read the atmosphere of the class. History It has been hinted throughout the story that in her youth, Hiratsuka probably was as much of a loner and antisocial as Hachiman was, and she's been shown to lament it. It has also been hinted that she has been hurt deeply by her friends in the past and that she doesn't want Hachiman to have the same fate happen to him.she can become very agitated at points. Especially when threatening Hachiman with physical force when her age or lack of marriage is involved. she used to be in charged of starting fire for her club for the purpose of bbq/campfires back during her university days, while she's busy tarting the fire, the couples in her group started to do their lovey-dovey stuff. In her days-off, she'd drink until the morning and sleep till noon. She usually gets assigned in-charge of various school activities like cultural festival, athletic festival, etc. She believes her "young" age is the main reason why she keeps receiving those assignments. plot After reading hachiman's Essay about youth,Shizuka Hiratsuka forced hachiman to join the school's Service Club in order to improve his social nature,Where hachiman meets Yukino.Immediately as they meet, their ideals clash and begin debating the flaws of their respective personalities. Unable to reach a common ground, Shizuka proposes that they both contest their ideals by helping people sent to the club, with the winner being able to order the loser around.Later yui showed interest in Joining the club for Which Shizuka gave her approval.She finds the student ,who are contrarain to the society and gather them in the service club to improve their adaptability.Hachiman see this activity and the service club as Sanatorium. And from then on, she keeps a close eye on the individuals for their betterment and give them a better and required advices.She sometimes forces the individual to take part in activities .An example of this is the forcing of hachiman to the Chiba village summer camp and Cultural committee representative. Relationships Service Club Most of her friends and relatives of same age are married which hurts her more,Hence she kept herself at a distance from them. In school she mentioned to be close to service club students by other faculties , which is mentioned in the light novel more than once, example 1. The school nurse recognizance hachiman as one of Shizuka's child 2. Shizuka posting for volunteers for Chiba village camp ,so that others own think that she is only close to service club students Yukino Yukinoshita They are to be on good terms. Shizuka never remembers to knock before entering the Service Club's classroom, much to Yukino's chagrin.Shizuka can understands the reasons for her personality and acknowledge her for her excellence.In Light novel she says that scoldings are done for the well-beings of the person and promise to scold her.According to shizuka ,Yukino is kind,talented,blunt and correct most of the time .She often pat her head and shoulders in kindness.It is also hinted in light novel,that she knows yukino's feelings for hachiman Hachiman hikigaya As his teacher/advisor/counselor/etc., Shizuka frequently scolds and physically harms Hachiman in order to try and get his act together. She appears to really care about his well-being, enough to force him to joining her service club. Hachiman often reciprocates her actions by making comments about her age, much to her annoyance. She goes to an extent of using her sly tactics to bring hachiman to the chiba summer camp.She is one of the few to acknowledge hachiman's talent and leadership skill .She also can see through the reason for his action,example for this are,His action of kanji the human in the slogan selection of cultural committee and scape-goat himself for sagami. Likewise she can also see the flaws in his method.She give him the exactly needed advices.In light novel,She almost went teary in their conversation after the cultural festival closing speech.of sagami She is one of the person to define the term "Genuine" to hachiman Quotes *"Don't think you can graduate in three years!" *"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to bring up a woman's age?" * "Helping someone out is not a justifiable reason for you to get hurt" * "That holds true even if you`re used to pain, There are people who`d be hurt by watching you get hurt" Trivia *''She loves ramen.'' *''Her hobbies are reading manga and Harlequin Books, as well as motorbike riding.'' *''She spends her days off mostly drinking and sleeping.'' *''Her cigarettes brand is Seven Stars.'' References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sobu High School Category:Service Club Category:Class 2F